


Those Three Words

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: The relationship between your girlfriend Rosa and you has been rough for the past few day, causing you to think the worst...





	Those Three Words

For the past few days, things had been tense between Rosa and you. You didn’t really have a fight or any particular reasoning as for why things had been that way, it just was like that. However, unlike your girlfriend, you didn’t want to leave it at that. You wanted, no, you needed an explanation and for things to get better again. You loved your motorcycle riding, leather jacket wearing, bi nerd after all, right? Right? At least that’s what you were sure of, with the exception of not knowing if your cop girlfriend still wanted to be with you. For all, you knew she could be pretty cruel with her breakups, not really bothering to explain herself and just going on with her life afterwards.

Slamming the door to your shared apartment shut you walked over to Rosa, ready to confront her when you found Rosa sitting on the couch, wearing one of your jumpers while reading a book.

“Hey, babe,” she greeted you, not even looking up as you stood in front of her, arms locked over your chest while looking down to your girlfriend.

“Rosa, we need to talk. I don’t know what’s going on but these past few days you’ve been avoiding me and it’s getting on my nerves. I can’t concentrate at work and I’m basically a big mess at the moment. If you wanna break up, fine, but just tell me so we can get it over with.”

“If I kiss you, will it shut you up?” she asked you, placing her book next to her as she stood up from the couch.

“I-what?”

“Listen. I know I’ve been distant but I was just…nervous. I don’t usually feel like this,” your girlfriend admitted, glancing down to her feet.

Placing two fingers underneath her chin you lifted up her face, brushing her dark and messy hair out of her face in the process, “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Rosa.”

“I…I love you, (Y/N). There, I said it.”

Rosa cringed slightly, preparing herself for your rejection but was instead met with a pair of soft lips on top of her’s, gently kissing her.

“I love you too. But please, don’t scare me like this again, okay? Like…just let me sleep in your stupid t-shirts and hold your dumb hand, you piece of shit,” you chuckled slightly, Rosa laughing along with you, finding it absolutely adorable when you cursed like that.

“God…it feels so much better having said that.”

The detective sighed quietly before leaning back forward, her lips brushing against yours, “I love you.”

Shaking your head you pressed your lips onto her’s, finally shutting her up and effectively stunning her while you tangled your fingers into her dark, curly hair, pulling her closer to you, both of you getting lost in the passionate kiss you shared.


End file.
